Leo, Erin and Alyssa Ride the ark
by captainleo
Summary: When leo ,Erin and Alyssa meet Noah and his family little do they know of the Adventure they will Have.
1. 1: The beginning

**Chapter One The Beginning**

We Open to a Excavation Site we pan over untill we see three young people , two Girls and one boy, one of the girls had Gold blonde hair down with top half tied, gold hoop earrings, black t-shirt with a black lion head within an orange sun in the middle and the Lion King musical logo, tan skirt with brown leggings, brown belt with lioness head buckle, white socks, and white shoes with gray Nike symbols.

The other had Strawberry blonde hair pulled in a ponytail, silver glasses, a pink sleeveless, turtle-neck shirt with a bubble in the middle, a pink skirt with blue cuprise, brown belt with a bubble buckle, white socks, and white shoes with pink laces.

The boy haddark brown hair and blue eyes he wears a black t-shirt with the lion king on stage logo on and wears a pair of blue jeans and has a pair of white shoes.

_**While surveying the site of some ancient ruins **__**Erinbubble92**_ & Alyssalioness94 & Thier new Friend Captainleo find themslefs trapped and sinking in a wirling pool of sand. the three were sucked down though the sand into an unknown room. _**And when the dust settles they stare up in aw at a vast camber filled with giant relics and artifacts from another Civllisation.**_ we pan over the room untill we see a door at a far side of the room the three go to it and alyssa reads the symbols on it. _**and there at the far end of the cavern a door with a strange inscription, "all who enter these portals, "Pass though Time," **_the door opens and the three enter though and and a bright lights fills the screen the title says:** The Greatest Adventure: Stories From the Bible**,

And the title of the story comes Up

**Noah's Ark**

**Featuring the voice of**

**Joe Carrey as Noah**

**Kay Brady As Naama**

**Characters From (El Arca/ Noah's Ark)**

we fade out to black

We Fade in on a stomy background a narrator speaks:

So God said to Noah, _**"I am going to put an evil to all people, For the earth is filled with violince and corruption because of this i am going to destory them and the earth,**_ we see a couple of camera shots of people doing worng and evil things like Robbing, Stealing, Fighting, & Cheating, Thus beauce wickeness was everywhere mankind had condemed itslevef to extinction, _**in all the land only Noah and his family were Pure-Hearted,**_ we now see three young men with the father bring in the rest of the harvest from the fields_** So the Lord comanded him to build an ark that they alone will survive. **_Noah in a clearing in the wood around the family home a light shines down on him


	2. 2: the Fateful meeting

**Chapter two: the Fateful meeting**

We now see Leo, Erin, & Alyssa Sleeping Underneath a tree but a strange noise wakes up leo

"Do you hear that Leo" said to the others.

"It's just woodpeckers, Erin said

Sounds like somebody's building something Alyssa said getting up

Let's go see Comeing Erin,? Leo asked

Erin was not going to be bothered and tried to go back to sleep

i' had a great dream going, a huge breakfast pancakes, Eggs and...

But maybe there building a house, Leo cut off Erin

Big deal, Erin said annoyed.

But a house means a kitchen and a kitchen means food, Leo pointed out.

"Food Erin perked up What are we waiting for she got up and the trio head to where the noise was comeing from

How it's Sure is a whopper erin said when she saw where the noise was comeing from.

But what kind of a house is that alyssa asked confused it's round and upside down.

But Leo Remembers what the shape looks like, That's not a house ,It's a boat,

Leo was geting excited Girls don't you know what were seeing that's noah building the ark".

Alyssa took a picture out from her pocket and looked at the shape and the photo

Your right, It is the ark Alyssa said

Come on we got to get down there said leo walking down a path to the contruction site

What the excitment you two what's an ark? Erin asked as she followed them.

Unknown to them a manwas behind a large rock and purposly pushed a boulder down the hill Senseing danger (**A/N i Learned this skill from my master talon**)

Leo turned and saw the boulder and a pile of boards and a person behind the boards

Him, Erin and alyssa rushed down and went behind the boards and pushed with all thier strength.

Push Everyone, leo Said as the boulder hit the boards.

Have no fear erin is there

they suceed Noah saw everything and he rushed over,

Are You all right naama? he asked

Yes that was close these young people kept those boards from falling on me, She said.

"a rock rolled down from up there and hit them, Erin pointed out to the hill that they were on.

Will some help said noah not surprised

The man quickley hid out of sight.

Me and my wife naama thank you, said noah with relief.

Well it's the least we could, alyssa said

We just glad we happen to be here said leo

"But why would anyone do that?" Erin asked

Our Nieghbours think we are fools to build the ark, Naama said sadly

But there so few of you Pointed out alyssa.

yes only eight of us, my wife and i and our three sons, shem ham and japeth & thier wifes Mirian, edith and sara, But it is god's will Noah said.

I'm Alyssalioness94 and this is Erinbubble92 and Captainleo alyssa said.

And if we can help we like to, Leo said

You are welcome but i must warn you that the work will be hard, Noah said.

Uh well i'm not use to hard work Erin said in secret she did'nt like it.

we have little time before floods shall sweep in and drown the earth also said Noah.

"Floods!" Erin said in shock she was a bit scared of floods than hyenas let's hop to it the sooner the better.


	3. 3: the construction of the ark

**Chapter 3 :The Construction of the ark**

So the three helped noah's family to consturct the great ship which was 450ft long 75ft wide and 45ft tall as shem was pulling a flatbed wagon pulled by two horses with two large planks erin was using her secptor to lift up several planks of wood,

Leo helped ham saw a log to make a plank, sara waking carving out an arch while alyssa carried a plank of wood to be fitted on the ark

Shem & Japheth were working togather pulling up a wooden beam so it could be nailed in on one of the upper decks of the ark

meawhile on the ground noah was looking at the blueprints for the ark

as ham hammers in a wooden cylinder in one of the many ribs of the ark.

soon the ark was beginning to take shape wood was being nailed into the massive ribs of the boat and everyone was working hard,

as leo and japheth carried a board to one of the sides of the ark Edith covered one of the parts of the ark with tar to keep the water out.

as Leo and japheth they hear some rude laughing

"oh no there they are again japheth said annoyed

"Who? Leo asked

"our good neighbours to make thier usual jokes one day there gonna go to far replied japheth.

a group of men are watching nearby and they were making rude jokes

**Man#1:** Ha Ha Ha Well well well what do you think this is?

**Man#2: **awfully big must be a barn"

**Man#3 : **Right a barn and noah is the biggest donkey of them all!" and with that they laughed.

" Begone about your bussiness and leave us to ours!" Noah said sternly

**Man#1: **there he is all bow down to the king of sawdust.

With that joke they laughed even more.

**Man#4: **Please sire we only poor egnaront framers tell us again when your going to float that barn on the Due?

And they laughed even more

God had warn the great flood shall come Noah said even more sternly

**Man#3: **but if it does you won't need a boat noah your head's hollow enough to keep you afloat he said as he laughed

Japheth had enough of his father's hecking from their neighbours

"they can't talk that way to you he said angrilly

Japheth there leaving noah said

But they will be back to heckle again japheth said

Give them not your anger , but you prayers my son for they are all doomed to a watery grave noah said

"Aaa W-W-watery grave?" erin said even more scared.

a few hours later leo and the others were looking at the ark

I did'nt know it was going to be so huge alyssa said

big as the titanic leo said

But it's missing one little thing an ocean, Erin said.

but you heard Noah the flood is coming, Alyssa said to her friend.

it's going to take a whloe lot of water to reach up to the mountains erin said.

there will be a lot of water, Ham started.

More Rain and water than the earth has ever know Shem Ended.

But what if it does'nt? Erin asked

youll hear from that bunch of comidiens Leo said

Yeah your bunch of friendly neighbourhood mecklers, Said alyssa

later that day the same man who pused the boulder was strokingsome bits of timber like a pet cat till ham & Shem spotted him

what are you doing here? Shem Asked stermly

Come to annoy us like the others? asked Ham

hey i'm your friend remember? i think it's wonderful of what you boy are doing for you father just wonderful here let me help said the man.

What are you after asked Ham.

me? i'm not after anything, but something does bother me, the man said

what have you done for yoursleves and your wives he continued

you have so busy helping noah you have'nt been albe to things for yoursleves, you have no land, no cattle, no chance to raise your famlies it just dos'ent seem fair to young people he finshed.

But the Ark is important shem said.

Yes, Yes said the man

but suppose, Just suppose the flood dose'nt come you, your wives, you'll have nothing.

We Obey our father Ham said Stermly.

i have an idea, said the man this is good timber i could arrange to trade it for land and cattle he said.

"Trade the lumber' said shem quite shocked.

think about it let me know tomorrow, your wive are intitled to something the man said.

"the answer is no" Ham said stermly

Your making a big mistake, said the man annoyed, your bening pig-head i hope you and your father break you necks on that stupid boat, your fools , all of you, the man said as he left.

soon the ark was near compleation Alyssa, Leo ,and eirn watched was the final nail was being placed.

That the last plank father, the honor is yours japheth said as he handed noah a mallet to nail it in

noah got on his knees and raised the mallet high in the air.

" this great ark comamded by god built by men and women i now promounce complete" Noah said has he slamed the last nail in every one cheered as we pan out on the completed Ark.

One Final task, Noah said to his family and friends tomorrow we must gather and bring aboard a pair of every animal and bird on earth.

that night Noah's Family decided to have dinner on the ark along with their three friends after dinner noah and naama went to see what the boys were up to Shem, ham japheth and leo were having a talk about the cabins for the animals

" i think the boy are sorting out the cabins, though i was'nt very good at sorting myslevef, Noah said

leo spotted him he gave a little smile and haved to them as he sild down a ladder to join the others

This one looks large enough for the elephants said shem

what about this one for the lions, ham said pointing to a room

looks nice leo said

anywere's fine but not next to the tigers because when you get two male big cats togather you don't want to know.


	4. 4: the animals, two by two

**Chapter 4: The Animals, Two by Two**

The next moring as everyone was getting the last of the provisions on board they heard a faint Rumble, leo put his head to the ground

it sounds like feet millions of them he said.

Look Alyssa cired

Eveyone looked in amaziment as thousands upon thousands of animals were heading towards them all of them were a male and a female of each species

Leo grabbed a large roll of paper and a quill and head towards the door

Where are you going leo, Alyssa asked

i'm going to check if evey animal this there when they are boarding leo replied

noah and his family watched in a stunned mode as the animal made their way up the ramp into the ark two By two

Shem held is nose when two skunks passed him

And irds of every kind flew into the ark (excption of ostirches)

Alyssa& Erin wacthed as Leo was checking down all the animals as they enter

"two african elephants, Two asian Elephants, haha and those were asian elephants wernt they? he joked

two panther's alyssa said wow isn't that female just beautiful i'll come down later to make sure you and your husband have settled in she said

two dogs Leo continued as two familar dalmatians entered the ark the female had a bit of a scratch

Oh two fleas she said

Leo continued checking off all the animals lions, tiger, bears etc as they enter and as two dromedary camels entered

hm one hump he said

and two bactrian camel followed after them

Oh two humps leo said

at the end of the day all of the animals were in the stalls

then noah turned to his family "make sure all the animals have settle in Becuase the great flood comes tomorrow he said

Tomorrow erin said

that's what he said leo replied

tomorrow alyssa ended

two turtles were making there way up the ramp erin was encoraging them on

cmon, cmon your going to miss the boat, that's it

Hurry ,Hurry but the turtles were going slow and erin was getting frustrated

finally eirn walked to the turtles and picked them up and brought them in

Ah, Cmon she said leo and alyssa chuckled

as leo as checking on the lions he thought he saw three he

went in to investgate want the saw was a humanoid lion with dark red outer fur, red-orange inner fur, inner ears, muzzle, hand palms, and toes, a black mane and tail tuft, and green eyes

a gold human-like lioness with peach muzzle, inner ears, palms, and stomach, a curly tuft of hair on her head and her chest, pinkish-purple eye shadow, and blue eyes &

a dark tan human-like lioness with black short hair in which her bangs cover either eye and on her chest, tan muzzle, inner ears, palms, and stomach, a faint mole on her left cheek, purple eye shadow, and green eyes.

Hello Leo said and who are you leo asked

oh my name's Xiro the lion said and this is my mate Kairel and my friend Bruma he said

Uh hello leo said how did you get on board

Oh a have my ways said bruma and she smiled lovely into his blue eyes

me and my friends will keep it a secret leo smiled and gave bruma a little kiss on the cheek and left leo was talking about the lions and when he was finshed alyssa was talking about the panthers they were called Panthy and Bagheera and when she was finshed erin talked about the dalmatians and they were called pongo and Perdy and when everyone went to bed that night Leo, Alyssa and erin smiled as they went off to sleep thinking about thier new Friends


End file.
